


Zaffre

by murdergatsby



Category: Pusher (Refn Movies), Trial & Retribution
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, I'm Sorry, It's 4AM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tonny kinda has a crush though, cuddling on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: With drunken bravery, Tonny tests the boundaries of his and Roberto's relationship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to everyone on twitter who encouraged me in writing this ❤️❤️ I hope I don't disappoint.
> 
> This story takes place in a 'verse where Tonny and Roberto went to a prison in a shared location. That is a fact of this 'verse that I have no explanation for.
> 
> I've never written for these characters or this ship before, and I'm not as pleased with this as I would like to be~  
> So please, be gentle.

The only light in the room was the blue cast of the old television Tonny had set up. It caught the pale hues of Roberto’s cheeks, and turned his drowsy eyes grey. He laid on one half of the couch, with his bare and cold feet pressed up against Tonny’s thigh. They had been drinking, and Roberto kept his eyes on the television like he didn’t know Tonny’s eyes were glued to him.

Tonny stared often.

It was an absent-minded thing that did finally bring Roberto’s eyes to his friend; The back of Tonny’s hand brushed up his shin, starting at the ankle and rubbing the knee. Roberto wanted to kick him, but settled for a raised eyebrow and a judgmental gaze.

Tonny flashed his eyes around the space between them, as if he were a child caught stealing. Roberto rolled his eyes and tried to get re-absorbed into what they were watching. He wasn’t even sure what they were watching.

"Hey.” Tonny said, breaking the dialogue-less night they had been working on for the past hour and taking Roberto’s focus from him a second time. “Scoot over.”

It wasn’t a request but Roberto had no reason to fight it. He moved as far forward on the couch as he could manage, and let Tonny fill the space between his spine and the cushions. This was just as obscure an encounter as the staring- It only took one drunken collapse on a shared mattress to learn that, it wasn’t _the end of the world_ to let Tonny’s arm drape over the small of Roberto’s waist. Or, for Tonny to nuzzle his nose into the hair at the nape of Robeto’s neck.

Once Tonny was situated, Roberto let his attention shift, yet again, back to the TV. Tonny let his attention shift back to Roberto.

Their whole relationship had been built of moments like this. They hardly associated with one-another when they were locked up, and the only reason they did _now_ was because they had the same day of release. They never spoke of being scared or lonely but, a shared look when neither of them had anyone to pick them up lead to Tonny asking if Roberto wanted to get something to eat with him.

After that, they just stuck together. Neither of them wanted to get involved with their old associations, because they didn’t want to go _back_. But, equally, neither were sure of how to make friends outside of what they already knew. They were confident they had each other, though, so they made the most of it.

Tonny hadn’t registered his actual _feelings_ for Roberto until fairly recently. Not only did he like to stare at his physique, but he liked to think about him; he thought about him all the time, to what he considered to be a borderline obsession. Even when they were physically together Tonny could feel the pieces of his heart that ruled abandonment, ache. It was like he missed him, or like there was something missing between them.

Tonny lifted his head so that he could better look at Roberto. He wanted to sweep the hair from his face and play with it, and Roberto would probably let him. He wanted to kiss the space between the back of his ear and his hairline, and he… wasn’t sure how Roberto would react to that.

With Roberto’s body tight up against his own, Roberto’s skin seemed to radiate a certain comfortability that came from freshly made sheets. Tonny knew better than to imply that Roberto was a soft _person_ , but doubted Roberto was unaware of his physical attributes that lead to this conclusion.  

Normally Tonny was able to cut his thoughts there, but not when he was this drunk. His thoughts slipped quickly into what the skin on his back must feel like, bare against the palm of his hand. What it must feel like to hold him there, fingers inching to his tailbone while the other cupped against his neck. He wanted to hold him that way and kiss him deeply- until Roberto could no longer stand it. He wanted Roberto to kiss down his body until his lips were working down his cock. He wanted his fingers in Roberto’s hair and Roberto’s hands on his thighs.

Roberto noticed Tonny’s erection before Tonny did, as it was directly against him and Tonny trapped in a stupor. He brought his hand back against Tonny’s hip and shoved him away. Tonny always seemed like he was lost in his head- the thought that it was because of him never crossed his mind.

Roberto seemed more annoyed by the presence, than anything else. A rosé pink even brushed his cheeks as he grumbled Tonny’s name, disgruntledly. Something about that reaction made Tonny wander back to the thought of kissing him behind the ear.

 _Maybe acting on this also wouldn’t be the end of the world._ He thought. He hoped.

Carefully, he lowered his face back to Roberto’s neck and kissed him through his hair. It was hardly intrusive enough to even register with Roberto, and therefore not enough for Tonny. He kissed the same spot again, with more force. A flush broke over Roberto’s neck fast enough that Tonny felt the heat of it against the thin skin of his lips. He pulled away and waited.

Roberto’s eyes moved to him first, pupils darting to their very corners. Then, his whole head turned so that he could better see him.

Tonny’s skin took on the same blue-hues that Roberto’s had, from the television, but the longer Roberto looked at him the further he sank himself back into the shadows of the couch.

He gulped. Tonny could feel Roberto’s heart beating through the hand he still had on his stomach, and pulled it away. He didn’t want Roberto to feel like he couldn’t get up, or like he couldn’t leave the situation if he wanted to. The last thing he wanted to do was destroy their friendship by thinking with his cock.

However, rejection wasn’t what Roberto’s face showed at all. He looked like he was just as nervous as Tonny. Maybe a bit more frustrated by his own nerves, but nervous none-the-less.

“Sorry.” Tonny muttered. He started to get up himself, pushing out his knees in hopes of pushing Roberto away. They could have a laugh about this in the morning, they didn’t need to worry themselves about it now.

Roberto stopped him by bringing his open palm gently to his cheek, pulling Tonny into a kiss on his lips. There was no hesitation to it; there was no bashfulness. He slipped his tongue into Tonny’s mouth, and sucked on his bottom lips as he pulled away. Now it was his turn to wait.

The next steps were a blur to them. Roberto’s legs fell apart and let Tonny’s hips drop between them. His hands moved under Tonny’s shirt and gripped into his shoulder blades. He ground up on Tonny, kept his lips on him, and raked his nails against him.

One of Tonny’s hands held Roberto’s body tight to his own, while the other felt down Roberto’s torso and the v of his hips. His fingers found their way to the inside of Roberto’s thigh, and against the heat of his cock. Tonny’s breath caught along with the feeling- It had been the first time he had touched another man’s erection intentionally and certainly this directly.

Tonny fondled Roberto though the fabric of his jeans until Roberto was fighting to not moan into Tonny’s mouth. His body curled against Tonny’s touch, his head falling back into the cushions. The feeling of it wasn’t something Tonny intended to forget anytime soon.

When Roberto felt he had withstood enough, he shoved Tonny aside and got up off the couch. Tonny sat upright and watched him quickly strip from his clothes. He straddled Tonny’s lap without giving Tonny a full chance to check him out in the dim lighting of the room.

Tonny pushed him back off his lap.

“Wait.” He instructed, holding his hands out defensively as if Roberto might try to mount him again.

“What?” Roberto snapped. His brow crossed in confusion. He was starting to feel like he needed, himself, to get defensive.

“Just,” Tonny began, pausing to give him time to stand. “Wait.”

Tonny’s eyes dropped down Roberto’s form one, two, three times, before he excused himself from the room. Roberto continued to stand in place, crossing his arms and rubbing at them as if he were cold.

When Tonny returned, he carried with him a small bottle of lubricant. He offered it out to Roberto, looking at him as he were somehow helpless around the topic.

Roberto’s expression seemed to flatline around the action.

Sometimes, Tonny annoyed him. Most of the time, Roberto could think of twenty good reasons to slap him on the back of the head. In this moment, the flat expression didn’t come from those places. Roberto was just surprised Tonny even thought of this.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Tonny added, pushing the hand that held his offering out once more.

Now, Roberto wanted to slap him. The way Tonny’s voice curved around his simple statement, knocked the life back to Roberto’s face. He rolled his eyes, fighting a full smile.

“You’re not going to hurt me, you fucking idiot.” He said, snatching the lube from Tonny’s hand. He then muttered “Thanks.” under his breath.

Tonny smiled as if this were the single most important decision he’d ever made.

Tonny stripped his shirt off and, after checking Roberto’s nudity, removed the rest of his clothes along with it. He returned to what he wanted to assume was still his spot on the couch and let Robetro straddle him again.

With now lube-slicked fingers, Roberto started on stretching himself out. In this position, with Roberto on his knees, with his spine stacked upright, he appeared taller than Tonny. He looked down at him as he pumped a finger into himself, biting down on his lip and studding Tonny’s appearance as if he was something to pleasure himself over.

Of course, Tonny _was_ something Roberto pleasured himself to the thought of before. He’d fingered himself in the shower to the thought of Tonny’s firm hands holding him in place. The morning after their first _cuddle_ , Roberto excused himself to jerk off along to the memory of how warm and safe it felt to wake up wrapped in Tonny’s arms. More recently, Roberto had found Tonny creeping into his thoughts during his casual self-sessions.

They both got lost on the thought of each other in this way, but Roberto was just better at masking it.

Roberto added a second finger and groaned as his body accommodated. He brought his free hand down on Tonny’s clavicle for balance. He felt Tonny’s chest pull outwards as part of a deep inhale and brought his focus back to Tonny’s face, with a gaze somewhere between lust and exhaustion.

Tonny’s eyes were locked on the way Roberto’s lips were moving. He stroked his cock while taking them in, while letting the memory of the sound he had just made build in his mind.

Roberto deliberately arched his body to rub his erection against Tonny’s bare stomach, and groaned again. He let his head fall back and his mouth fall open with it. It was faked, but Tonny didn’t need to know. Roberto was sure he was selling it.

“Tonny, you can touch me.” He said. “I’m not a stripper.”

Tonny’s gaze again picked up over Roberto’s body, as if there were climbing holds for his eyes to latch on it. His lips parted as he took him in, like they needed something _in_ them.

The television played its role in setting the mood for the night yet again; a beam of blue light cut through the shadows their bodies made, and cast a shimmer on the beads of sweat that built on Roberto’s collarbone. Inspired, Tonny pulled him in by the backs of his thighs, so that he could suck against the skin there.

Roberto’s sounds only grew wilder. He let his body fall forward and let Tonny darken his skin with his tongue and teeth. He pressed his groin firmly against Tonny’s abdomen and felt along the solidity of Tonny’s chest.

Tonny lost himself to how good it felt: To hear Roberto moaning because of him, to feel his erection begging for his attention.

Roberto curled his fingers inside of himself, making himself contract in a way he couldn’t fake. The vocal qualities of his moaning dropped into something more private, and his head curled into the dip of Tonny’s shoulder.

Tonny felt the change, he heard it, and he loved it. He pulled his head back to watch Roberto do this to himself a couple more times, knowing that he could likely come from the sight of it.

A feeling that was nearly self-consciousness caused Roberto to stop and remove his fingers. He steered their bodies in the right way to allow himself to sink down Tonny’s cock, back into the habit of his overgenerous moaning.

Roberto started to ride him, when he felt he had adjusted enough to do so _well_. He brought one hands down to his own cock, and kept the other below himself- ensuring that Tonny would stay inside of him as they moved. Tonny’s hands found their place on Roberto’s hips, and only moved to lift him with more vigor than what Roberto’s thighs could manage.

When Tonny came, Roberto didn’t feel disappointment. By the shallow climb of Tonny’s gasps and the slick sweat on the top of his head, Roberto knew Tonny wouldn’t last as long as he needed him to. He rolled from Tonny’s contact and sat himself back on the couch next to him, while he recovered from his post-climax lethargy.

Roberto continued to jerk himself off like he had been, trying his best to not do so while zoning out in the direction of Tonny’s heaving chest. When Tonny’s eyes drifted to where Roberto had settled, he shook his head.

“Nej.” Tonny felt the need to comment. His head continued to shake with some undisclosed disapproval.

“ _Nej_?” Roberto repeated.

Tonny reached over and took Roberto by the thighs. He moved him so that he was lying flat, and so that his legs were open towards Tonny. Before Roberto could question him again, he slipped his ring and middle finger into Roberto’s stretched ring of muscle.

One of Roberto’s hands flew up to cover his mouth as he ground down on the pressure.

“Mmm, _fuck_. Tonny.”

Tonny kept his attention focused on Roberto’s expression as he felt within him. Each movement was experimental, until he felt Roberto move the way he had before- until he heard Roberto make the same appreciative sounds that had brought Tonny so much bliss.

He worked his fingers against Roberto’s prostate in small circles, letting Roberto ride his hand in whatever way he wanted. Roberto bit into the flesh of his hand to prevent himself from making too much sound, but Tonny could still hear the unmistakable hum of his name repeated over and over.

It made him beam with pride, to be able to do this. Roberto was beautiful when on his 72ndhour of being awake- seeing him write like this? It was a delicacy.

Roberto was thankful at his foresight of not teasing Tonny at all for his short-lived stamina, as he was coming across his stomach just as quickly. It had been _so_ long since someone had made him come. He caught his breath between gasps and laughs, while Tonny sat himself back upright.

Tonny wiped his fingers clean of lube and his own come. He felt up Roberto’s shin again, before leading each of his feet to a comfortable place on the meat of Tonny’s thighs.

Roberto could feel Tonny, lit up like a Christmas tree, staring at him while he waiting for Roberto to look at him again. When he felt prepared for it, Roberto looked down his own body to glare at Tonny with knotted eyebrows. He didn’t need to verbally ask _what?_ The _what_ was implied.

“Hej.” Tonny said, with a smile that could only be described with the word giddy.

Roberto didn’t hesitate to kick him in the thigh this time, raising both of his feet and shooting them back down.

“Fuck off.” He said, shaking his head in a cheerful disbelief.

Tonny laughed and turned his attention to the television. They were on opposites ends of the couch now, but it seemed like the world had brought them to the moment just before everything happened.

It was a more naked world, but it wasn’t the end.

Just as Tonny had hoped.


End file.
